The present invention relates generally to fiber optic connectors and more specifically to an apparatus for mounting and aligning fiber optic cables.
In fiber optic transmission systems, it is desirable to couple as much of the transmitted light from a source, such as a laser diode, into the core of a fiber optic cable. One factor determining the amount of light that can be launched into a fiber optic cable is the alignment of the transmission source and the cable. If the angular difference between the axis of the transmission source and the axis of the cable is greater than the acceptance angle of the fiber optic cable, there is a loss of power launched into the cable.
The fiber optic cable connector art is replete with examples of fiber optic cable alignment methods. Many of these cable connectors use lenses to focus the light from one cable into another. The lenses and cables are maintained in precise alignment by a surrounding housing. Generally, these types of connectors do not have a way of making micro-adjustments to precisely align the lenses and cables for the maximum power transfer.
In Beasley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,119, there is described an apparatus for adjustably focusing a beam of light onto the end of an optical fiber. The device includes a framework for maintaining a focusing lens and one end of a fiber optic cable in a precisely controlled relationship. By adjusting the focal plane of the lens and the angle at which the beam of light impinges on the focusing lens, the beam can be directed through the lens to impinge on the core of the fiber optic cable. The size and complexity of this apparatus does not lend itself for use with an electronic instrument where size and weight ar critical factors.
What is needed is a small, easily manufacturable mounting and alignment apparatus which can be used to make micro-adjustments for accurate alignment of a fiber optic cable with a source of transmitted light.